The Adventures of Babysitting
by BlueJay93331
Summary: Based 6 years after GOTG Vol2 in an AU where infinity war hasn't happened, and the ending of Vol 2 is different. Rocket and Groot are left to watch Gamora and Peters daughter Mira. when she is kidnapped. Now its a race against time to find her before her parents get back.


_Hello. Well I'm in love with Guardians Of The Galaxy. A few things to note before reading._

 _This is based in an different universe, where the ending of Vol 2 is different._

 _It is based before Infinity Wars_

 _Please enjoy, I will try and update as much as I can. Please rate and review. If you have any comments on story line or anything thing else please let me know._

The Adventures in Babysitting

"Wait. What do you mean babysitting?" Rocket shouted as he stared at Gamora, his tail twitched with irritation, rocket shifted on the spot and continued. "Why can't you just take her with you?" Rocket stalked back and forth as he followed Gamora as she gathered various items into a bag.

"Because Rocket, she's 6 and a mission is no place for a child, which is why you and Groot are going to watch her." She answered as she shoved some spare clothes into her bag.

The mission was simple find some outlaws bring them into Nova Corps for processing and return home, there was no need for all of them to go. Which means that Rocket and Groot could watch their favourite niece. No matter how much the Racoon begged and argued he was not going to get out of it. Although Rocket was against the whole babysitting thing Groot on the other hand was more than thrilled to be the temporary guardian of the young spawn. The tree like being enjoyed being around her, even though she used him as her personal climbing frame. Either way he enjoyed her company.

Gamora finally zipped her bags and headed out of her quarters, with Rocket close behind still complaining. "Rocket!" she shouted "it won't take long we will be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Now please stop bugging me." She shoved rocket away from her ankles and joining Peter at the Milano. They had hired an apartment on Xandar for the past 2 weeks for some 'down time.' When Gamora finally reached the drop ship, she dumped her bag, crouched down and opened her arms for her daughter, who came running.

"Mummy!" Mira beamed as she was hoisted into the air by her powerful mother and pulled close into a hug.

"Hello my little warrior." Gamora cooed as she planted kisses onto the young girl's cheeks, "Now you are going to be on your best behaviour, for uncle Rocket and we won't be long." She placed the young girl back down.

" I will be good, just make sure you and Daddy catch the bad men." The young girl twiddled her fingers around her shirt. The young girl was intelligent for her age even though her father is a complete moron, her mother on the other hand is a genetically engineered super weapon, so it was no surprise that she would be a child prodigy. Alexis had the brains and cunnings of her mother but the peachy skin and blond hair like her father, not to mention his smart mouth.

"We will find and destroy all those that appose us, we will leave none alive." Drax interrupted, what was a cute moment between parent and child. His comment left everyone in a long silence as they took in what the warrior had said. Sensing the awkward silence Drax patted Mira on the head and entered the Milano.

Gamora rolled her eyes and spoke "um not quite like that, we are going to hand them into the nova corps, alive." She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder and placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Now you do as your mother says, be good and I promise ill bring you back a treat." Peter said as he bent down to meet eye level with his daughter. Leaving her behind was hard for him, he knows how it feels to be without parents and does not want his child to feel as he did. However, when the galaxy called he had to answer, but he was leaving her in the care of Rocket and Groot so she was safe.

"Come on Peter we have to go!" Gamora shouted from deep inside the ship

"alright sweetie bye." He pulled her into a tight hug and then headed into the ship. By this time, Rocket and Groot had arrived on the private launch pad.

"I am Groot." The giant tree spoke as he approached the young girl and lifted her onto his shoulders, so she could see her parents in the cockpit windows. The group of three waved as the Milano launched sending their comrades on another mission and thus starting their job as Babysitters.

Everything was going well, Mira and Groot are playing in her room, Rocket was fiddling with something electronical. However, the peace was soon interrupted by a loud smash that came from Mira's bedroom, which made Rocket's fur stand on up.

"Geeze her parents have been gone for a whole 30 minutes and she's already trashing the place." The Racoon thought to himself getting up from the object he was tinkering with and heading down the hall to the cause of the noise. "kid? You OK?" He said as he slowly pushed open the door revealing an empty room and a smashed window. Rockets eyes widened and his ears dropped. "Mira!" He shouted but there was no reply, he ran to the window to see if she had fallen out, happily there was no sign that she had fallen to the balcony below. which only left the other option that maybe she had been taken. " Ah crap ah crap ah crap! Groot!" Rocket was frantic at this point as he screamed for Groot over and over until he arrived.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked as he walking towards rocket with a glass of water and a sandwich in either hand, he looked at Rocket quizzically.

"What do you mean, Mira is missing! you were supposed to be watching her?" Rocket shouted as he ran past Groot to search the other room calling the young girls name as he searched every room in the apartment.

"I am Groooot" the colossal said as he lifted the kitchen table with ease, "I am Groot?" he called out again.

"Oh, God Groot I don't think she is here, she must have been taken, Mira wouldn't just leave" Rocket paused and took a breath "What were you guys doing before you left the room?"

"I am Groot, I am Groot," the tree paused "I am Groot" he said in a matter a fact manner.

"So you were playing, then she asked for something to eat, you left to make her something and she was still there when you left?" he asked

"I am Groot" the colossus replied

Panic was defiantly beginning to sink in to the two remaining guardians, all rocket could think about was not necessarily what Peter would do if he found out that they had lost his only child but what the previous daughter of Thanos would do if she found out. Thinking of it brought a shiver down Rockets spine. So, the only way to avoid numerous amounts of pain and torture from Gamora, he would need to figure out where she went.

Well they were on the top apartment of the building so there is no way that she just decided to go for a stroll. The more he looked around the room, he discovered that the window was smashed from the outside. Which means that someone or something had forced its way through.

The mammal padded his way back to the room and took a long and deep sniff, hoping to try and pick up a scent of what might have taken her. There was the scent of Mira, Groot, Gamora and Quill, and there a strange sent, he smelt it before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As if like lightning it suddenly hit him. Kree. It was the smell of the Kree he had completely forgotten it after the whole Rohnan thing.

If the Kree had Mira, she was in danger. With that thought in mind he raced towards his computer and started searching for any traces of a Kree ship in the area. Rocket chewed his nails as he waited for the computer to finish its search, all the while Groot was looking over his shoulder anxiously pacing backwards and forwards.

"Groot. This isn't good, if the Kree know who she is, she could be in real trouble. We gotta find her." He could barely contain his manic state, 2 minutes felt like an eternity waiting for the computer to finalise its results. All he could do in those 2 minutes was think about all the horrible things that could be happening to his poor niece. Rocket was drawn out of his thoughts by a ping on his computer. "well I have good news and bad news." He said.

"I am Groot?" the tree asked

"Well the good news is that the computer has found traces of Kree technology in the area, the bad news is now we defiantly know it was the Kree that took her." He said as he hammered on the computers keys after a moment Rocket spoke again " I'm going to try and pin point the latest location of the tech so we can go after them." With some more typing he finally found their location, about 4 miles out of the city limits in an empty outcrop. Rocket grabbed his gun and threw it over his shoulder, he transferred the location from his computer and onto his data pad so he could use it to pin point the location and headed for the door, with Groot close behind.

They had their niece to find.

 _Well there we have it, please let me know what you think. And I am also working on another chapter now._


End file.
